Lockdown
by UNseated4TH
Summary: Hunny/Kyoya friendship short. Two host club members who never seem to have a good one on one convo. But what would happen if various circumstances get the two locked in the third music room over the weekend? Better than it sounds, plz r&r.
1. Bothering Kyoya

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club or any of its characters.**

**Also, if you find the start of this story a tad similar to Rachi Kun's world of strawberries, it is because we are school friends and decided it would be cool to have a hunny/kyoya fic. This one however, is my version.**

The soft pitter-patter of the rain could be heard as it fell softly over the grounds of Ouran Academy. The school day was over and usually a swarm of bubbling fangirls would be making their way over to the third music room to be charmed by a bunch of handsome guys called the Host Club. But not today, or at all this week for that matter, as only two of its seven members would be present, the activities were cancelled.

Tamaki Saou had gone to a conference with his father, the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka were at a fashion week in Tokyo and Takashi Morinozuka was busy helping at a Judo training camp.

This left Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Kyoya Ootori the only host club members at the school for the week. But the week was nearly over and at present, Kyoya was in the third music room busy on his laptop. He was busy making updates on the Host Club's website. He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice as the doors creaked open and a small blonde boy stumbled in. It wasn't until the boy cried out "Kyo-Chan!" did Kyoya look up.

"Hunny-Senpai." Kyoya said in greeting, "what are you doing here? No activities until Monday, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," said Hunny as he set his Usa-Chan down on a sofa, "but with everyone gone I got kinda lonely…is it okay if I stay in here with you until you go home?"

"I suppose so," answered Kyoya, "just try not to bother me, okay?"

Hunny smiled and said "sure thing, Kyo-Chan" before heading over to the snack cupboard and bringing out some cake.

"Would you like some cake too, Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"No." replied Kyoya shortly.

"Why not?" asked Hunny, his big brown eyes fixed on Kyoyas as he displayed the cake lovingly in his hands.

"We only have five cakes to last you the rest of the month," came Kyoya's reply, "your sugar tooth is expensive enough as it is, I don't want to have to have more on our bills. You have some."

"Kay then," smiled Hunny, happily cutting himself a piece.

Half an hour later, Kyoya was still busy on the website and Hunny was sitting in the chair next to him, chatting away about something or rather, Kyoya not mildly interested in what he was saying and mindlessly nodding as in went in one ear and came out the other. He made sure to say "Yes, Hunny-Senpai" at regular intervals.

"What do you think of bunnies, Kyo-Chan?"

"Yes, Hunny-Senpai"

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Yes Hunny-Senpai"

"Are you even listening?"

"No."

Hunny sighed. There was no point in trying to talk to him when he was busy like this, so Hunny just sat and watched as Kyoya continued to update the site. But after only a few minutes, he began to get bored again. His face lit up when he saw a fun looking button on the laptop.

"What's that button do?" asked Hunny vibrantly as he launched himself towards it. Kyoya grabbed him by the back of the shirt before he could reach it.

"Don't press it if you don't know what it does."

Hunny sat for a few more boring minutes before asking "Do you play games on there?"

"No." answered Kyoya.

"Why not?"

"Would you stop pestering?"

Silence once again. A few more minutes passed.

"Hey Kyo-Chan! Kyo-Chan!!"

"What is it, Senpai?" said Kyoya, rolling his eyes, his patience wearing thin.

"Wanna play a game with me?"

"No, can't you see I'm busy?"

Hunny then decided that there was no fun he could gain from sitting there, next to Kyoya.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find something fun then."

"You do that."

Hunny sat down on the sofa next to Usa-Chan.

"What would you like to do, Usa-Chan?" he asked the stuffed rabbit. After a pause, Hunny said, "that sounds like fun!!"

Before Kyoya knew it, Hunny was bouncing around the room, rocketing off the walls, holding Usa-Chan by its arms and squealing and giggling in delight.

_You've got to be kidding me_ thought Kyoya; _you'd never think that boy was eighteen…_

"Umm…Senpai," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "would you mind turning it down?"

"Okay, Kyo-Chan," smiled Hunny.

Next moment, music was blasting loudly from no apparent location and Hunny was dancing around the room with Usa-Chan's arms in his hands.

"Hunny-Senpai!!" Shouted Kyoya, feeling he was about to explode, "I thought I told you to turn it down!"

But Hunny was having too much of a good time to take in a word Kyoya had just said and promptly extended a hand to Kyoya.

"Come on, Kyo-Chan you can do it!" Hie piped happily.

"Do what?" asked Kyoya.

"Hold one hand with me and the other with Usa-Chan! It will be fun!"

"NO! Even if I wanted to because I was on **drugs **I wouldn't because can't you see I'm trying to work here?!"

Hunny looked slightly taken aback and hurt.

"Takashi would!" said Hunny.

"Yeah well…"said Kyoya, "I'd hate to break this to you but I'm not him. Now will you please stop it?!"

"What's this?" asked Hunny, ignoring Kyoyas comments, picking up Kyoya's notebook.

"That's my notebook," answered Kyoya, "don't touch it."

The next few moments were nice and peaceful for Kyoya. No loud music, no loud Hunny. A few moments later, however an explosively excited Hunny came running up to him with his notebook.

"Look Kyo-Chan!! Look what I did!"

Kyoya looked. It was a drawing of three figures all holding hands in a circle, dancing. The one with the glasses was unmistakably him while the other two were apparently Hunny and Usa-Chan.

"What is this?" asked Kyoya, trying to contain his anger.

"A drawing!" piped Hunny, unaware that the shadow king's temper was at a dangerous level, "you, me and Usa-"

"I can see that! I told you not to touch my notebook! Why did you?"

"But I made it for you because you're my friend and it looks pretty! Hey! Why you rip it?"

"That's it!" shouted Kyoya chucking the ripped pieced of notepaper to the floor, "I've had enough of you!"

He picked Hunny up by the scuff of the neck and headed over to the door. But when he tried to turn the knob, nothing happened. He tried again. It still didn't work. He placed Hunny back down on the ground and tries pulling and pushing against the door with all his might, but it was no use. The door was jammed.

"We're stuck?" Hunny sniffed vaguely, sad about the ripped drawing.

"The doors jammed, what d'you think?"

"But it's the weekend! Nobody will come! We can't be stuck!"

"Tough. We are."

"Does that make us room mates?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….."

**So what do you think any suggestions? Plz tell. I'll type up more soon.**


	2. Almost Friends

Hey guys, thankyou everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it

Hey guys, thankyou everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy.

Hunny blinked. "Kyo-Chan?"

"This is all your fault!" spat Kyoya in rage.

"What? Why?" asked Hunny, taken aback.

"You were the last person to come in the door. You slammed it."

"I didn't slam it that bad!"

"Well we're stuck here now for the entire weekend. I hope you're happy, now you can bother me for as long as you like! I don't have my cell phone on me either."

"I didn't mean to slam it!"

The argument continued somewhat after that. When they had said all they wanted, Kyoya slumped back to his seat, kicking away the ripped remains of Hunny's drawing, back to the laptop.

"May as well finish off the work," he mumbled to himself.

Hunny stood at the door, trying to work out various ways it could be re-opened and making quick glances over to Kyoya every so often.

About half an hour passed and Hunny quickly piped up, "I know how I can make this up to you, Kyo-Chan!"

Kyoya looked up from what he was doing, "you don't have to, but how?"

"Weeeeel," began Hunny, "if I kick hard enough I may be able to kick open the doors."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kyoya uneasily.

"Yeah!" shouted Hunny, quickly getting to his feet and before Kyoya could stop him was flying through the air, his foot aiming for the door. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Hunny glided towards the door in a kicking-stance. A loud thump was heard as Hunny's foot collided with the wooden doors and he recoiled off. He fell to the ground with a crash.

"Senpai!" shouted Kyoya, quickly departing his seat and rushing over to Hunny.

"Ow, my foot…it's all twisted," said Hunny weakly and teary-eyed.

"Can you stand on it?" asked Kyoya, concerned.

Hunny stood up on his good leg and attempted to put some weight on the other one. He fell to the ground again, "it hurts…you were right Kyo-Chan, the door is really jammed".

Kyoya helped Hunny hobble over to a sofa near the door.

"I'll go and get you some ice, hopefully it will stop the bruising from doing as much damage as it can."

Ten minutes later, Hunny was sitting with an ice-filled cloth around his ankle.

"Hey, Kyo-Chan! I can't feel it hurting anymore!" he said happily.

"That's because it's numb from the ice," said Kyoya, "if you take it off now it will probably start hurting again…now, to get out of here…none of us bought our cell phone so that rules out ringing for help."

"We could try going out the window?" asked Hunny, but Kyoya shook his head.

"It's too far down, and we don't have a ladder or anything to help us."

Hunny sighed, "I don't have any ideas."

"I don't either, looks like we will have to stay here for the weekend" sighed Kyoya, still annoyed at Hunny.

"I'm really sorry I slammed the door, Kyo-Chan," said Hunny sadly, "I really didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it," said Kyoya coolly, not making eye contact. He seemed to have remembered the grudge from before.

"I'm sorry if what I was doing was annoying you before too, Kyo-Chan," said Hunny, getting teary-eyed.

"Yeah…"

"I just came because I was feeling lonely…I thought you would be feeling lonely too and I wanted to keep you company."

"You didn't need to," said Kyoya, "I'm used to it…"

"Kyo-Chan?" said Hunny, looking up into Kyoya's eyes, "You fell lonely a lot, don't you, Kyo-Chan?"

Kyoya just shifted in response and Hunny could tell he felt sad and didn't want to talk about it. So he changed the subject.

"Well at least there's plenty of food and drink in here."

"I guess."

"Umm…Kyo-Chan…"

"Mmm?"

"What will we do if we need to go toilet?"

"…Lets just hope that doesn't happen."

Another hour or so passed. During this time they feasted on peasant's ramen, but that's completely besides to point. It was about 8:00 now and evening had turned into night.

"You know, Kyo-Chan?" said Hunny, "spending the weekend together might be fun!!"

"I can hardly contain my excitement," said Kyoya, sarcastically.

Kyoya got up from where he was sitting, remembering something he needed to add to an important record he was keeping in his notebook. When he went to his notebook, however to find the page this important information it wasn't there. With growing horror, he began to realize something. The page Hunny had drawn the picture on- the one that had been ripped up- must have had the recordings on the back! Kyoya was so mad he could hardly even speak. All he could manage was a loud, angry "YOU!" he pointed accusingly at Hunny.

"What is it, Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny innocently.

"That…drawing you did, it didn't have anything on the back, did it?"

"I don't know," replied Hunny worriedly.

"Well," said Kyoya, trying to remain calm, "I can't find some of the important things I was recording. They were on the back of that page you drew on."

Hunny only looked sorry for a second before he began to defend himself, "well you're the one who ripped it! If you had been nice and liked it, you could have kept your stupid records." He knew at once he had said the wrong thing, as Kyoya stood abruptly and looked as though he was about to explode.

"Stupid?" he asked, his voice shaking, "I'll tell you what's stupid. That drawing you did was stupid. Being stuck in here with you is stupid. An eighteen year old boy who acts more like a five year old and draws stupid drawings, thinking his being friendly is stupid."

Kyoya regretted his words as soon as he spoke them. Hunny looked as though he was about to cry and opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. He got up from where he was sitting, wanting to put as much space between himself and the angry Kyoya as possible. He stumbled across the floor, falling over his sore foot, ignoring the pain until he reached the other side of the room, where Kyoya thought he would take up a Tamaki-like stance, but instead he lay on a sofa, holding his Usa-Chan close.

_Drat,_ thought Kyoya, _we had been getting on okay. Why did I have to stuff it up?_

**How was that? Chapter 3 is partially written; I'll post it ASAP.**


	3. Family

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, been busy xP**

**I'd like to make a shout out to the following people: **

**JkawaiiNeko, HollowSilence, Mintwafflez and XxXChibiBunniXxX. **

**-CHAPTER 3-FAMILY-**

Hunny sniffled. He knew he shouldn't have called Kyoya's recordings stupid, but why did Kyoya have to call him and the things he liked stupid? It was mean. He clutched Usa-Chan tightly and tried not to concentrate on the stinging pain in his ankle. He could feel Kyoya's eyes staring at him and wished that he could be at his home, with Takashi back from judo camp. He wished that Kyoya could be nicer.

Kyoya sat and watched the quivering Hunny on the sofa at the other end of the room.

_I think I may have been too hard on him_ , thought Kyoya, _but Hunny can be scary when his in a bad mood...what if his asleep and I wake him?_

As these thoughts rushed through Kyoya's mind, he thought, _His brought this upon himself...but I should go and apologize...will he accept it though? and what should I say? Sorry won't cut it...will he understand?_

Hunny was jerked out of his daze as he heard Kyoya's footsteps coming his way from across the room.

"Hunny-Senpai?" Hunny heard Kyoya's voice come from somewhere above him, cautiously. Hunny put on his grumpy face and turned to face Kyoya.

"What?" came the cold response.

Hunny looked dangerous. Kyoya could see his eyes watering slightly though he was trying to look tough.

"Hunny-Senpai," began Kyoya, "I'm sorry about what happened back there, but we can't keep fighting like this."

Hunny looked at him sadly, "you hurt my feelings."

"I know," sighed Kyoya, "I didn't mean what I said. It just all came out at once before I knew what I was saying."

Hunny looked over at Kyoya and then to the floor, making no response yet listening all the same.

"I'm sorry I took my anger out on you," said Kyoya, "My anger really didn't have anything to do with the records or anything. You were unlucky to be around me at the wrong time."

Kyoya sighed softly and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, "you don't understand, do you?"

"What is it, Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny, slightly concerned.

Kyoya shook his head, "It's not something I tend to talk about."

Hunny slid out of his seat on the sofa and next to Kyoya.

"We have time," he said.

"Do you know what it's like..." Kyoya began, unable to believe he was sharing tis with Hunny of all people. But he needed to let this out, "Do you know what its like to be the third son in the Ootori family?" he asked. Hunny shook his head and Kyoya continued, "They don't pay me any attention, yet everybody still watches me, waiting for me to make a wrong move. But if I do something good, it goes unnoticed."

"Kyo-Chan," said Hunny, "I didn't know that."

"My father thinks I'm a failure," continued Kyoya, "his always comparing me with my brothers, saying that I'm just not good enough. Nothing's ever good enough. He would disown me if he knew it wouldn't ruin his reputation."

"So you do feel lonely, Kyo-Chan?"

Kyoya sighed, "yes."

"Kyo-Chan..." said Hunny, comfortingly.

"Don't." Said Kyoya, shrugging him off.

"Kyo-Chan, your dad does care about you!"

"He doesn't." Answered Kyoya, shortly.

"He does if you look deep down," said Hunny, "and if he doesn't, the host club still does! I still do! We're a family, we care for each other and look after one another.

Kyoya sat in silence for a few moments, taking in what Hunny had said.

"I've never thought about it that way," said Kyoya, slowly.

Hunny put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder, "It's true, Kyo-Chan!"

"I guess it is," said Kyoya

"And you don't have to care about what your dad thinks," continued Hunny, "You're good at being who you are and if you changed, it would be too weird."

"You really think so?" asked Kyoya.

Hunny nodded, "things like that shouldn't stop you, Kyo-Chan. I was taught that long ago. And your friends will always be here if you need to talk. I'll always be here.

**What do you think? Only one or two chapters left! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeewt!**


	4. Finally Free

**Woot, finally updated **

**-CHAPTER 4-FINALLY FREE-**

And so, as the deep and meaningful conversation continued into the night, the two began to learn more and more about each other.

They began to talk about their childhoods.

"I grew up with two other brothers and an older sister," said Kyoya, "I guess I grew up pretty quickly under those circumstances."

"I don't have an older brother or sister," said Hunny, "but I've known Takashi since before I can remember. There was even a time when we were the same height. He grew though."

Kyoya laughed, imagining Hunny and Mori being the same height.

They talked more and more, deep into the night and into the early morning, until Hunny fell asleep cuddled up next to Kyoya. Kyoya sat still, not wanting to wake him and began to think over the night's events. He was rarely able to open up to people like that. And Hunny-Senpai of all people!

_I guess its always the ones you least expect,_ he thought to himself.

He looked down to the sleeping boy next to him. Not only had Kyoya been able to open up to Hunny more, but he was able to understand the way his mind worked more. To understand the dreams that lay under those twitching eyes. Their friendship had also been strengthened. Kyoya looked to the clock.

2:00AM

They had been locked in that room a while now. Kyoya reached over to the sofa, grabbing Usa-Chan and giving it to the sleeping Hunny. Hunny absent-mindedly took the stuffed rabbit in one hand, the other with his thumb in his mouth.

Kyoya smiled. This was one of the reasons the female customers found him so adorable.

Kyoya was slowly beginning to drift off too, when a noise in the background aroused him to his senses. Footsteps. In the hallway. They were coming closer and closer.

"What's that sound?" came a small voice next to him; Hunny had awoken.

"I don't know…" said Kyoya, "Who'd be in the school at this hour?"

Hunny's eyes widened, "maybe it's a robber!"

"Stay quiet!" warned Kyoya, "lets hope he just leaves…"

The footsteps became louder and closer, until they stopped. Just at the door. The moonlight was falling in through the window and shinning on the door. The shadow of someone could be seen moving behind it.

A key entered the keyhole…the nob twisted…the door creaked open…

And there…standing in the doorway…was none other than Takashi Morinozuka, returning late from Judo camp.

Kyoya had never been so glad to see him and he and Hunny jumped out on him, so thankful that someone had come.

"You're back from Judo camp, Takashi!" said Hunny enthusiastically, hugging his cousin. Mori (who was recovering from the sudden ambush) looked like he was about to ask what was going on, but then decided he didn't want to know and pat Hunny on the head.

To anyone peering in the window, it would have come across as an unusual sight. A stotic man just standing there with two figures hanging off him as though he were their last chance of survival.

The story from there is pretty simple; the two went their separate ways and met again at school on Monday.

They told their friends of their 'episode' in the music room, but skipped the finer details as they wanted to keep those to themselves.

Some found their story suprising, others confusing.

But no one was more suprised or confused than poor Mori, who had had the fright of his life when the two jumped out at him from the shadows as he went looking for his ramen. But thats another story.

**THE END**

**Heh, finally finished it. I might make a sequel, involving them camping, but only if you guys want it.**

**Thanks**

**-Kris**


End file.
